Always Yours
by Nohemy
Summary: This story picks up during New Moon after Alice shows up and Bella and Jake are about to kiss but the phone rings. Pesky phone! Bella/Jake
1. Chapter 1 Phone Calls

Chapter Notes:

Points of view will alternate as necessary and when not necessary...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

Phone Calls

Bella's POV

"Swan residence," Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense.

My heart faltered at the sound of his voice. His eyes never left my face as he listened on the phone. I wasn't sure if I hated that phone or if I was grateful for the interruption. I was furiously biting my bottom lip as I tried to use the time to figure out what I wanted before he hung up, but I knew it was impossible to do so in such a short time.

"Charlie isn't here," Jacob said in a flat voice. His eyes were still on me but he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was just staring at me blankly, his eyes distant and cold. I hated that look on him; it was Sam's look, not my Jacob's. A twinge of anger shot through me. I hated whoever caused him to react this way. I held out my hand for the phone in my urge to take away that look from him, but Jacob just stared at it.

"Jake, who is it?" I asked attempting to pull his attention back to me. This time, his eyes only avoided mine. I reached my hand towards his in an attempt to take the phone. It was useless, his grip only tightened. "Jake, give me the phone right now," I demanded as I tapped my right foot on the floor impatiently. His free hand moved from my face and reached to cover the phone as he spoke to me.

"I don't think you should speak to this particular…" he paused as if considering his words "…being." He moved his hand to speak on the phone. "He's at a funeral." I was now annoyed. I could hear a voice through the phone but I couldn't make out who it was.

"You can't tell me who I speak to or not. Give me the phone right now Jacob Black" I dropped all my annoyance into my words.

With a sad look he handed me the phone. "Bye Bells," He spat out as waves of shakes vibrated down his body. He hastily left my house slamming the door on his way out.

I stood there stunned for a second before I remembered the phone.

"Hello," I spoke into the phone, my mind still on Jacob. There was no response. "Who is this?" I tried again. After a few seconds the line went dead. I stared at the phone not sure what to make of what had happened.

Before I could even process at all Alice came in as graceful as ever but her expression wasn't quite right. Immediately I knew something was wrong. I quickly put the phone back and walked towards her.

"Alice," my voice shook as I spoke, "what is it?"

"Edward." She whispered. I wasn't sure if I heard her say it or if I just read her lips, but I was sure she said Edward. I forgot to breathe and the room started to spin. I forgot how to speak. I forgot how to function. Alice caught me before I fell due to my malfunctioning body and senses. She swiftly carried me and set me back down onto the couch in the living room. "Bella…" her voice trailed off as her face suddenly went blank. She was looking straight through me. I knew she was somewhere else when her face unexpectedly broke out into a huge smile.

"What did you see?" I whispered smiling back at her infectious smile.

Her eyes suddenly focused on me and she laughed. "Oh Bella," she said her voice like chiming bells "everything is perfect again, but I must go… Now," She stood up leaving me more confused.

"Wait, Alice, I don't understand. What's…"

"Don't worry," She interrupted as she pulled me in for a hug "I'll be back soon and you'll see." She looked at me again and smiled before disappearing through my door.

I sank down onto the couch as I tried to make sense of Alice. It was of course useless. The day wasn't even close to over and I was exhausted. I have been thinking of Edward too much. Surely this will cost me later. I had to stop thinking so I occupied myself by finishing up cleaning the house. I couldn't stop thinking though. Edward, Alice, Charlie, Jacob… Their names ran through my head in a furious circle making impossible for me to keep busy. Ed… he was too painful to think of. Alice was too confusing to even begin to make sense of. Charlie needed me the most right now, and Jacob was who I needed the most.

Jacob, I smiled at his name. He always made everything better. He was angry at me, but I couldn't help to wonder whether he would call me like last night just to make sure I was okay. Maybe I should call him. I hadn't noticed I had been pacing back and forth in my living room. I sank down on the couch. I was more tired than I realized and before I knew it sleep took over me.

Jacob's POV

_Does she even realize what she's doing to me?_ I thought as I saw her pink little tongue snake out to lick her lips. _Would she hate me if I kiss her now? Would I hate me if I don't kiss her now?_ My mind was running wild and I couldn't read her. Normally I was so attuned to her needs but at this moment I wasn't sure if it was I the only one who wanted this. I could kiss her and love every second of it, but mostly I wanted her to want it too. I couldn't do it now. Not while she was mad at me and I at her. Not while there was this bloodsucker here who surely made her think of him all over again. Although maybe a kiss is what she needs to finally make her see me. I was a mess in my head yet my body seemed to know what it wanted from her. I felt myself getting closer and no length of discussions in my mind was long enough to distract me from what I truly wanted from her. My lips were almost on hers and she stopped breathing. It was so easy, just one kiss. I felt her lips almost brush mine but it could've just been my imagination in anticipation.

_RING!_

_ Did the phone just ring?_ My thoughts were disrupted and that should've stopped me but I was crazy if I was to let this moment go. I kept my eyes on hers as I reached for the phone and answered.

"Swan residence," my voice came out lower than I expected but I was pleased to hear Bella's heart respond to me. The person on the phone was talking but my Bella kept my attention. She was biting her lip and my brain was fogged up wondering how she'd respond to me if I was biting her lip in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly I heard the icy tone coming from the phone asking for Charlie. I knew it had to be one of them. "Charlie isn't here" I responded as I fought my instincts and tried to stay calm.

"Jake, who is it?" Bella said. I couldn't look at her or I'd lose the fight to stay calm.

"Jacob please whatever you do, do not hand her the phone." That was all the confirmation I needed to know who I was talking to. Edward Fucking Cullen.

"Jake, give me the phone right now" Bella was looking at me as irritation took over her features.

I placed my hand over the phone so I could talk to her freely. "I don't think you should speak to this particular…" bloodsucker "…being."

At the same time the damn bloodsucker was speaking. "…I just wanted to speak to Charlie, not…"He seemed to hesitate saying her name and honestly I'd rather not even hear it come out of his mouth.

I interrupted quickly moving my hand from the phone. "He's at a funeral."

He was muttering thanks when my Bella spoke again. "You can't tell me who I speak to or not. Give me the phone right now Jacob Black" Her hand was now on her waist and her face was clearly mad.

He kept saying not to give her the phone and I was so close to losing the battle against staying calm. As much as I hated to give her the damn phone I did anyway. Not sure if I wanted to annoy him or if I was just as mad at her as she was at me.

"Bye Bells," I said as I felt myself losing all control and ran out the door and lost myself in trees.

Bella's POV

I woke up in terror, but I couldn't seem to recall what it was I was dreaming about. I felt confused and out of place as I glanced around. The house was dark, everything seemed way too quiet. I had the weird sensation I was being watched which caused a shiver to go down my body. I wanted nothing but to run to the lights, but something kept me in place. Something was wrong. I stayed frozen on the couch when suddenly there was a loud sound against the front door. An automatic scream rose out of me. I stayed frozen in place for a few minutes until I got the courage to go check it out. I looked out the front window but all seemed normal. I opened the door and found a tree branch on the door step. _A tree branch? Really?_ I thought as I slammed the door close, irritated by my own reaction.

I reached for the phone and was surprised to see 23 missed calls, 13 messages, and 31 texts. I quickly browsed through the calls. 4 were from Charlie, 2 from Mike, 1 from my mother, and 16 from Jake. My heart did a little flip at the sight of Jakes name. _What is wrong with me?_ I wondered as I slipped the phone into the back pocket of my jeans. Anxious to read the texts on my phone I hurried to my room. I opened my door and again I was struck with the same weird sensation I had earlier. I reached for the lights; my eyes quickly searched the room before I walked in. Everything seemed normal yet so different. I walked over to the open window and glanced out. The same old trees looked back at me. Shaking the bad feeling off I took my phone out and walked over to my bed settling in the middle to check my messages.

Charlie's message: "Bells don't wait for me I'll be staying in La Push for tonight. Stay safe and lock the doors and windows."

_Great, he leaves me alone on the day I'm extra paranoid _I thought as I hit delete and proceeded to the next message.

Mike's message: "Hey Bella, umm this is my second call; umm, I was wondering if umm, you would like to hang out today. Just call me back please."

Mike's icky voice seeped through my phone making me automatically wince at the thought of ever actually accepting his numerous date invitations. Delete! I hit without hesitation.

Jake's message #1: "Bells, sorry I ran out like that, please answer me don't be mad at me… What was I supposed to do after everything you can't expect me to so easily…? Ugh just call me I hate this voicemail thing."

I giggled at his distaste for messages. I continued to listen to the rest of his messages smiling just at the sound of his voice and making sure to save every single one.

Jake's message #5: "Sorry for calling so much but I'm getting worried now, it's okay if you're mad at me but just let me know you're okay please."

I loved how much he cared about me that even when we got mad at each other his worries about me overpowered his pride. _Jake indeed was a perfect guy_ I thought as I proceeded to the next set of messages.

Jake's message #8: "BELLAAAAAA! Honey Come on… Call me! Please… I love you. Call me"

The way he always called me honey when he begged was one of the things about Jake I had grown addicted to.

Jake's message #11: If I don't get a call from you before midnight I am gonna head over there and make you talk to me.

_Wow poor Jacob_, I thought, I hated the worry tone in his voice. I glanced at the alarm clock next to me. It read 11:28 PM. My heart did a little flip at the thought of Jacob coming over tonight. Remembering the texts I quickly browsed through them. Several were from my mother and other several from Mike. The rest were from my Jacob. They pretty much read the same as the voice mails. Checking the time once more I decided to take a shower before Jacob showed up. I knew I should call him and ease his worry but honestly I wanted to see him.

Once in the shower allowed my mind to think about earlier. _I can't believe I almost kissed Jake_ I thought. My body responded to the memory faster than my heart did. I felt a crazy, strong desire to be back in Jake's hold. To feel him near me and let his heat warm my whole body. I was breathing hard now and the water was running cold. I shivered as I tried to close the cold water to allow more hot water. I loved how heat reminded me of Jake. I knew I had to step out of the shower before I lost the battle with myself and gave in into not so innocent thoughts about Jake. I felt the hot water run down my body and I wondered what it would be like to feel Jake's heat surround my whole body. Without thinking a soft moan escaped me. By now I was holding on to the wall to keep steady. I knew I had to stop now. Jake would be here any second. I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out into my towel. I quickly dried off and changed into a tank top and comfortable shorts.

End Notes:

Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed!

Tell me what you liked... and what you hated...

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	2. Chapter 2 Anything For Her

Chapter Notes:

Yummy Jacob delights… Soon =D

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Anything For Her

Jacob's POV

I ran through the trees. Anger was taking over every single part of me. I was angry at her, at that fucking bloodsucker, at me for handing her that damn phone. _I should've been stronger. I should've stayed with her. What if she needed me? What if she was broken down again thanks to him?_ All kinds of thoughts assaulted my head. I knew what hearing his name did to her I could only imagine what this phone call would do to her now_, _now of all days, now that I was the closest to her, now that she might have accepted a little more from me. I should have never let her out the truck to begin with. _I bet it's that entire bloodsucker-she's fault. She came and ruined everything. How could she be so happy to see her after everything they put her through? Doesn't she have any love for herself?_

My head was still in an endless pool of thoughts when I phased back. I was home. All I wanted to do was rush right back to her side. Instead I forced myself to stay here. I settled for one phone call. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed her number. It rang forever resulting in voicemail. Losing an inner battle with myself I gave in and dialed for a second time. Voicemail. I dialed a third time. Voicemail. I was going crazy so I headed over to the Clearwater's home to help out with what was needed.

Charlie and my dad were both with Sue in the small kitchen table. Leah and Seth were sitting on the couch. Elders from the tribe and members from the pack were scattered all over the house making it seem even smaller than it was. Seth immediately spotted me and walked towards me.

"Hey can we get out of here?" he begged me sounding more composed than I would expect after recent events.

"Sure." I said as I followed him out the house. Once outside I was unsure what to say to him. We walked in silence towards cliffs at the beach.

"Thanks" he spoke once we got there. "You're the only one who hasn't apologized."

"Umm you're welcome?" I responded a bit confused.

"Don't get me wrong it's just a bit stupid if you ask me to apologize. People make it sound like it's their fault and it really isn't"

"Yeah, I guess people just don't know what else to say" I had no idea what to say.

"It doesn't matter what they say," he looked at me pain evident in his eyes. "This all feels like a nightmare from which I'll wake up any second. It just doesn't feel real. Leah's taking it the worst. She won't show it but I can tell." He was looking at the ground and kicking a small rock around. "I kinda wish people would just leave. They're like a constant reminder that he's gone."

"You could hang out at my place." I offered. "I doubt people would look for you there."

"Na, they'd find me and haul me over for more apologies and hugs" he said walking back the way we came from. "I have to get back before Leah freaks and starts looking for me." I began following him but he stopped me saying he'd rather walk back alone.

I was left to my own thoughts again. I felt terrible. In the middle of all that was going on my mind was still on Bella. I took my cell out again and dialed her number like crazy over and over. I left her a million messages and texts apologizing but she never answered nor call back. I began threatening to come over if she didn't answer me and still nothing. This girl was driving me insane.

I went home and attempted to sleep. Instead I was haunted with thoughts of her. Thoughts of our almost kiss, her lips, so close to mine. By 11:00pm I gave up. I had to see her. I had to know she was okay. I took a quick shower, changed, and ran over to her house.

As soon as I got there the stench of vampire assaulted me. I knew should had investigated it, but my mind was on getting to Bella. Instead of knocking on the door like a normal human being I jumped through her window. _That way if she kicked me out she had a longer way to go._ I thought smiling at my cleverness. I stepped into her room enjoying the smell of her. She wasn't there. I listened wondering where she could be. I then heard water running and her little footsteps as I imagine she was stepping into the shower.

Immediately images of her assaulted me. _Her beautiful body NAKED in the shower, glistening from the water drops slowly falling over every part of her NAKED body_. Those images quickly turned into movies in my head. _Me walking in while she was in the shower, she would gasp and attempt to cover herself but her body would betray her. I would smell her arousal, and know she wanted me as bad as I wanted her. I would then step into the shower with her and slowly kiss her. She would refuse to give in at first but her desire would win out._ Before I could go any further I snapped myself out of it. _What was wrong with me? This is the girl that I love. I would kill anyone having such thoughts of her. _I was still fighting my own thoughts when I heard her gasp. I looked up at the doorway where she was standing. She was beautiful. Her eyes were frozen on me. My stomach was immediately taken over by millions of butterflies or whatever you call them. I could hear her heart beating crazy, or maybe it was my own. I couldn't help but to smile at her. She was indeed beautiful. The need to hold her overpowered all my senses and I walked to her taking her in my arms resolute to never ever let her go.

"Bella" I said loving the sound of her name.

"Jake I'm sorry…" her beautiful voice brought me back to reality.

"Shh I'm just glad you're not mad at me." I interrupted knowing what she had to say about her conversation with Edward was the last thing I wanted to hear from her. Instantly the anger I felt earlier came back but the moment I looked into her eyes I knew nothing mattered to me but her. I reached for a strand of her hair that was covering her eyes. "I know I acted like a jerk earlier and I'm the one that's sorry Bella. I, you know I," I looked down unsure of how to express how I felt. "You know I'm with you no matter what happens." I said hoping she would understand I would never give up on her.

She then pressed herself against me confusing me. I tried to pull away to question her but her arms reached and held on to me like if I was her life source. I could've stayed this way with her forever, but her body pressed so closed to my body was clouding my judgment. I pulled away just a bit so I could look her in the eyes and try to make sense of her. Her reaction confused me even further. She stared right back at me, biting her lower lip. She had no idea what that did to me.

Bella's POV

I headed to my room and froze at the door way. I was attempting to catch my breath as my heart went crazy on me with a wild amount of flutters and flips. Jacob was sitting on my bed half naked like always. He was staring at me with his beautiful smile. I couldn't help but to smile back at him. Dumbfounded, I stood there, and whispered his name as I watched him walk over to me. He hugged me keeping me in his arms.

"Bella." He simply said. He held me as if he hadn't in years.

"Jake I'm sorry…" I started but he interrupted

"Shh I'm just glad you're not mad at me." He said as he looked deeply into my eyes and brushed my hair away from my face. "I know I acted like a jerk earlier and I'm the one that's sorry Bella. I, you know I," he hesitated and looked down, "You know I'm with you no matter what happens." He looked up at to me seeking a response from me.

I had absolutely no idea what he was going on about. I was too happy seeing him to even care. With his arms still around me, I leaned back into his body enjoying his warmth. I felt like the world was right again and I was finally able to breathe. Jacob started pulling away from me but I wasn't ready to let go. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held tightly. _When had Jacob become so necessary to me_? I wondered. He held me in his arms for a few seconds longer and then pulled away enough to look me in the eyes. The way he looked at me took me back to the earlier reminding me of the weird phone call.

"Who called earlier?" I asked. Instantly I felt him stiffen up. He let go of me abruptly. Immediately, I missed his warmth.

"Didn't you talk to…" he hesitated and turned away from me.

"Talk to whom?" I questioned him confusion setting in again.

"Bella…" He started again. He turned to look at me, his eyes cautious. "Sit down." He instructed motioning to my bed.

I walked backwards until I reached my bed and sat down. He followed and kneeled in front of me taking my hands in his. Worry lines wrinkled his forehead. His lips were locked shut in a straight line. His eyes were cold and sad. Something was very wrong and millions of terrible scenarios began playing in my head.

"You have no idea who called?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statement. I shook my head forgetting how to speak. "It was… Bella, it was… Him…"

For a second I didn't quite understand who he meant. Then realization hit me. I knew there was only one him that could get him acting so weird towards me. I didn't want to believe Jake. There had to be a mistake. He had to be meaning some other him, anyone but that particular him. Resisting believing him, I questioned Jake again.

"What him?" I knew I shouldn't make Jake say it. I knew I would regret hearing that name. But mostly I knew I would not believe it until Jake said it.

"Edward." He said, reluctantly. I winced. My world shifted. This was too much for me. He, him, Edward… He called.

"He hanged up." I whispered as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Bells, don't cry please honey." He reached for me and held me "I thought you knew it was him. Actually I thought…" he stopped considering his words, "never mind what I thought just please calm down honey." He scooped me up and sat down on my bed with me in his arms.

"I don't understand" I wondered out loud "why would he call and not even speak to me?"

"I don't know honey" He said helplessly.

"Oh Jake" I said as I looked at his devastated face. "I'm okay" I smiled through my tears trying to make him happy again. "At least, I'll be okay." I was mostly trying to convince myself. "I'm just confused by everything." I reached up to touch his face and looked deep into his eyes. I was stunned at my own reaction. Here I was still breaking down over Ed… err, him… and my heart took the time to speed up for Jake just because he looked right back into my eyes. My mind fogged up and I forgot everything that was going on. The moment felt so much like earlier when I was sure he would kiss me. He got closer to me and I stopped breathing. Suddenly there was a loud noise outside. Before I could even blink Jake left me and was out the window.

I sat on my bed confused for a few seconds. I looked towards the window and saw Jakes shorts on the floor. I was heading to pick them up when Jake flew right back in, in normal human form, and picked them up holding them in front of him. My hand automatically flew to my heart which was still going at a 100 per minute.

"Bloodsucker" he spat out, as if that explained everything that was wrong in the world.

"Victoria?" I asked my voice trembling.

"No, it's another one." He was talking using Sam's voice. "I don't recognize who it is."

I finally turned around allowing him to put his shorts back on. I walked back to my bed and sat down lost in thought.

"Honey, I'm just gonna go and let the pack know what's going on." He said as he sat next to me. "Is the bloodsucker she still here?"

"No, Alice said she would be back, but she didn't say when." I said my voice still trembling. "Jake, don't go please. I don't want to be alone." I pleaded as I wrapped my arms around his neck hoping he would stay here with me.

"Bella," He said sounding torn between decisions while gently removing my arms from around him. "Let me just go and let Sam know what's going on and I'll be right back. I promise."

"You can always just call him" I said handing him my phone.

He stared at my phone and smiled as he took it in his hand. "Sam, send the pack out, I caught sent of a new trail outside Bella's house." His voice was all serious and businesslike.

I could hear Sam's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Jake's constant "uh huh's" and "yeah's" were absolutely no help either. Finally after a few minutes Jake handed me phone.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the night." He said as he settled in my bed and laid down putting his arms behind his head.

I couldn't help but to smile as I moved up next to him and rested my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around me holding me tight. The day's events were way too much for me to handle at this moment. Instead I just listened, concentrating on Jacob's heartbeat. It was beautiful. It was a new feeling for me but definitely something I could get used to. Suddenly my mind was somewhere else. A different happy life with Jake was appearing before my eyes. A small but beautiful home made with love, Jakes arms surrounding me and pulling me close to him, Jakes lips overpowering mine, Jakes hands everywhere at once, Jakes body pressed closed to mine, the most wonderful sensations building up inside me. I opened my eyes and it was all gone. It was dark. The only light was coming from the alarm clock on the night stand which read 5:00am. Jakes hand was wrapped gently around me. I felt… confused.

End Notes:

Thank you so much for reading… Like I said before some yummy Jacob delights coming up soon…

I'm open to constructive criticism, ideas, and suggestions

Review, Review, Review…

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	3. Chapter 3 Just My Friend

Chapter Notes:

This was fun to write… =D

Jijiji I love Jacob!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer… I just toy with the possibilities… =D

Chapter 3

Just My Friend

Jacob's POV

"Who called earlier?" Her question brought me back to earth. The reminder of that phone call froze me in place. She always found a way to remind me she wasn't mine, even when she wasn't trying. _Did she really not know it was that bloodsucker._

"Didn't you talk to…" my voice trailed off. I turned away from her. I knew what simply hearing his name out loud did to her and I didn't want to see her like that.

"Talk to whom?" she sounded truly confused. _Is she actually gonna make me say his name? _I thought to myself.

"Bella…" I hesitated considering the best way possible to tell her without causing too much damage. "Sit down"

She slowly walked backwards until she hit her bed and practically fell on it. She looked scared. Instantly I was at her feet. I took her hands in mine and noticed she was shaking. I knew she was imagining by now.

"You have no idea who called?" I wondered out loud while I considered lying to her. _What she doesn't know won't hurt her._ I thought to myself. She shook her head looking like a lost little girl, but she wasn't a little girl. I knew if she ever found out I lied to her about something like this she would never forgive me. "It was…" I hesitated unsure if I should say his name. "Bella, it was…" I couldn't make up my mind, "Him…" She had to know who I meant. She stared at me blankly for what seem like forever. Suddenly it hit her. Her whole face went pale. For a second I thought she would faint.

"What him?" She said her voice more like a whisper. Bella was actually making me say his name.

"Edward" I finally said. I saw as the pain hit her. I saw it in her eyes; I saw it in the tremble of her lips; I saw it in her hands as she clenched mine. I saw how he managed to break her all over again without ever even being here. The hate I had for him before increased tenfold.

"He hanged up." She whispered. Tears began falling and broke my heart.

"Bells, don't cry please honey." I was desperate to ease her pain. I held her as if that would somehow magically put her back together. "I thought you knew it was him. Actually I thought…" I stopped; I couldn't tell her I thought he had come back for her. "Never mind what I thought just please calm down honey." I picked her up and sat with her in my arms.

"I don't understand. Why would he call and not even speak to me?" I wondered the same thing, but I was grateful. Hearing his voice would only break her further.

"I don't know honey" I said wishing I could make her pain disappear forever.

"Oh Jake, I'm okay" she suddenly broke out into a smile. Tears were still on her face. She basically looked crazy attempting to be strong and smiling at me. "At least, I'll be okay. I'm just confused by everything." The sadness in her voice was evident. I felt her tiny hand on my cheek which caused me to immediately look at her. The moment our eyes met her heart sped up as did my own. For a moment I forgot the world. No I didn't forget the world. She was my world. I was hypnotized by her intent look that I couldn't help but to move in closer. I had just made up my mind to kiss her when a fucking noise from outside interrupted. I was reminded of the new leech scent I noticed earlier. Without thinking I took off. I jumped out the window and phased midair. I did a quick survey around the house noticing the same scent I had earlier. It wasn't the red-haired leech, nor the short one she called Alice, it was something else, maybe another Cullen. Again, even though I knew I should investigate it, I did the opposite and went right back to Bella. I jump back through her window to find her reaching for my shorts on the floor. Realizing I was naked I snatched them up before she could.

She was standing in front of me with her hand on her chest. Her breathing was accelerated, her heart was beating almost as fast as mine, and her eyes were frozen on my shorts in front of me. In any other circumstances I would've taken the time to enjoy her reaction to me.

"Bloodsucker" I said hating the possibility that it might be another Cullen.

"Victoria?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"No, it's another one. I don't recognize who it is." I answered her. _At least it's not a lie. _I told myself. She turned around and walked to her bed. I remembered I was still naked and quickly I put my shorts back on. "Honey, I'm just gonna go and let the pack know what's going on." I didn't want to go but I wanted to know who was roaming around Bella's house. She was too precious to me to not be extra careful. "Is the blooksucker she still here?" If she was here it was more likely that more of them were here too.

"No, Alice said she would be back, but she didn't say when." Her voice sounded scared. Then she did the one thing I could never resist from her. She begged me. "Jake, don't go please. I don't want to be alone." Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck as she held on to me.

"Bella," I started in what I knew was already a failed attempt. "Let me just go and let Sam Know what's going on and I'll be right back I promise."

"You can always just call him" She said with a smile while she handed me her phone.

Without a second thought I took the phone. After I informed him of the situation I settled back into her bed. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the night." I said while stretching on her bed. She smiled and quickly followed me setting her head on my chest. I couldn't help the possessive feeling that came over me. Immediately I wrapped my arms around her and held as close to me as she would allow me. Seconds later she was asleep. I was tired but sleep just didn't seem to claim me. My senses were too alert after everything. Instead I settled with holding the girl of my dreams in my arms.

"Jacob." My name escaped her lips though she was still sleeping. I grinned knowing she was thinking of me in her dreams. Before I knew it she began tossing and turning. I figured she was trapped in a nightmare of sorts at least that was until soft little moans began escaping her lips with my name. Every little sound of hers caused a shiver down my body. Even in her sleep she had the power to drive me insane. _She could not have found a better torture for me if she tried_. I thought before one of her legs wrapped along my leg making rethink my thoughts. She pressed her hot center against my leg and I was lost. Her leg was rubbing up and down my leg making the sweet scent of her arousal deeper. I couldn't take anymore. Gathering the control I had left I reluctantly disentangled myself away from her settling on the floor with my back against the wall. I adjusted my now too tight shorts. _She is indeed the sweetest torture._ I thought as she kept on with her little moans that went straight to my cock. This was insane. It was as if I was high on her scent. My eyes were glued on her. Every movement, every sound she made I memorized. After a long while of sweet torture she settled down. Even though I was more turned on than ever and probably should not risk it further by touching her I got back into bed with her. She immediately sensed my body and backed her body against mine as I wrapped her in my arms. A few minutes later I felt her stir awake.

Bella's POV

"You're awake." My Jacob's words interrupted my confusion. It was more of a statement than a question. His voice was low and I could hear my own heart speed up at the sound of it.

"Yeah, ummm… I think…" I said while turning around to face him.

"You fell asleep, and you were dreaming about me." He said playfully.

"No I wasn't." I responded pulling away from his hold on me.

"Unless you were moaning a different Jake's name then you were" he teased further, not hiding the laughter in his voice.

"Ugh whatever" I turned my back to him and hugged my pillow.

"Oh come on Bells I'm just teasing you" his arms reached and pulled me close to his body, his half naked body. _How could he tease me like this when everything was so messed up?_ I wondered remembering Edward and his phone call. _And how is it that his teasing suddenly works on me? _My heart seemed to want to jump out of my chest. It was all too weird. Usually his teasing and attempts to pull me close to him only made me want to remind him we're just friends.

"So, Jake, what happened with Sam? What did he say? Apparently I fell asleep before I could even ask you." Rather than truly curious I was mostly to distract myself from thinking about my feelings and whatever it was I was dreaming.

"He ordered me to not let you out of my sight." He responded quickly. "As if I could ever do that" He added more quietly. My heart increased in speed.

"Have you even slept?" I asked warming up to him. Unable to stop myself I turned around to face him. My hand automatically reached to touch his face. He looked so tired.

"Yeah a little…" he yawned, "but you sleep talk too loud." And the nice moment was broken.

"I do not!" I protested as I got up and walked out of the room.

"Hey! Where you going?" he yelled after me while he got up and followed me.

"Breakfast"

"But... it's early…" he whined standing on my doorway. "Come back to bed."

"Tempting, but I know you're not gonna…" Jakes arms were suddenly around my body. He pressed me against him holding me tight before picking me up in his arms. My heart took off again.

"Jake put me down" I wiggled around in his arms trying to get him to let go.

"It's too early" He ran back to my room and threw me down on my bed.

"JAKE!" I cried as I landed right in the middle, my hair all over my face. Without saying a word he climbed into bed next to me and brushed my hair away from my face. I could see the laughter in his eyes. It warmed my heart to see him happy. _I could get used to this_. I thought as I smiled back at him forgetting to be irritated by his behavior. His hand stayed on my face. His eyes stayed on mine. It was like he had a magnetic pull over me. I couldn't move away even if I wanted to. The way he looked at me it was new for me. No one had ever looked at me that way. "Jake…" I whispered as I placed my hand over his free hand. Immediately he tangled his hand in mine. _I love his hands_. I thought as I looked down our hands together. The size, the color, the grip, everything about them was perfect. Seeing the contrast between our hands made me wonder between the contrasts in other parts of our bodies touching. I then remembered my dream and felt my body responded before I even realized it. He was driving me insane. His hand on my face moved under my chin attempting to get my attention back. Immediately our eyes locked. His thumb softly brushed over my lips and I forgot to breathe. My eyes closed. I couldn't think anymore just feel.

"Breathe Bella." He said softly. My eyes snapped open. His heated stare was more than I could handle. I shouldn't have been but I was turned on. I had to stop this it was too much too soon. _Jake is only my friend._ At least that's what I kept telling myself. He moved in closer to me to the point where his lips almost touched mine and again I stopped breathing. I expected him to kiss me but he stayed there. All I had to do was move and his lips would be on mine. My heart was beating out of control. It would be easy to give in to him. I wanted to give in to him. I wanted nothing but to get lost in his arms, his touch, his lips. Everything about Jake was perfect enough to get lost in forever. I wanted him more than I dared to admit to myself. _Just one kiss,_ l told myself, _Just one._ I took a breath and moved just a bit closer to him. Our lips brushed against each other. It was magic all over and we had only just barely touched.

_RING!_

_Wtf!_ I thought as I snapped back to reality. Jake pulled away, groaning his displeasure in the process. _Wasn't this last night's problem?_ I thought to myself as I looked for that pesky phone on the night stand. Jake got to it first.

"I'll wait downstairs" he said as he handed me the stupid phone.

I stared at the phone as if daring it to stop ringing. It didn't work. I checked the screen to see who dared to interrupt us. I was further annoyed to see the screen displaying "Private Call." I finally answered it. I was treated to the sound of light static. _Great, _I thought. _We were interrupted for nothing_.

Taking a deep breath I got up and headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror only to find my hair to be a complete mess. _Maybe it's for the best that we didn't kiss. _I thought while I grabbed for my hair brush and furiously attempted to fix my hair. _Looking a mess is not the way I want Jake to remember me for our first kiss._ The second I thought that I knew something was wrong with me. _Jake is my friend! Jake is my friend! Jake is my friend! _I kept repeating the phrase over and over as if that would make it true. I did my best to regain my composure and I headed downstairs to make some breakfast. I reached the kitchen and quickly surveyed the fridge for breakfast worthy contents.

"Whatchu making?" Jacob surprised me causing me to almost drop what I was holding. He was looking over my shoulder and crowding my space.

"Jake, just sit down." I said while pushing him away. "It's not like you won't like it."

"You would make a wonderful wife one day." He whispered in my ear before disappearing into the living room and leaving me alone to my thoughts.

His comment should have annoyed me. Instead my heart was rejoicing in the fact that he considered me marrying worthy. _Lately I have been doing allot of instead's rather than should have's._ I thought as I quickly busied myself making him some eggs, bacon, and toast.

"That smells delicious, Bells" Jake called out as he walked back into the kitchen and sat on the small table where I had set his plate. A few seconds later I joined him sitting on the opposite side of him with my own plate.

We ate in silence. It should had been awkward, especially after our almost kiss, but it just wasn't. Silences with Jacob were never awkward they were comfortable and peaceful. My mind though was a mess. My dream haunted my memory. I kept avoiding thinking of the recent events although I knew I would have to do it sooner or later. Still I preferred later. I just had to find ways to distract my mind. I let my eyes roam over to Jake. He had picked up a newspaper which was leftover from yesterday. Jake had really grown up in the past couple of months. He was indeed good looking. I knew most girls that met him were immediately attracted to him but he stayed single waiting for me. _How did he not think of me as awful_ I wondered. _He really should give up on me and go out with someone else._ The second I thought that I regret it such an awful scenario. I was selfish and I wanted him. Just not the way he wanted me. It was just that if he got himself a girlfriend he would never have time for me. Maybe it was something else, but I refused to let my mind wonder into that possibility. Jake was, Jake, my Jacob, my best friend, nothing more.

End Notes:

Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you're thinking. What would you like me to include?

Stay tuned, I have some surprises coming up soon =D

Review,

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	4. Chapter 4 My Hell and Heaven

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Next chapter will be up faster I promise. Now, please don't hate me for the short chapter. I've decided to post POV's as separate chapters from now on. It's much easier to write that way and less confusing.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer who is so awesome for providing such amazing characters to manipulate in many ways. =D

Chapter 4

My Hell and Heaven

Jacob POV

_RING!_

Her cell phone began to ring just as I thought she was going to actually let me kiss her. Immediately I saw her come to her senses. Knowing the moment was lost I pulled away from her and reached for her phone. Her scent was everywhere so I made the decision to leave the room before I attacked her lips without her consent.

"I'll wait downstairs" I gave her the phone and ran all the way outside her house.

Once outside I tried controlling my thoughts so I could go back to her. Instead I found myself remembering the way she said my name through her not so innocent dreams. I was immediately hard. "Fuck" I said out loud to no one. I was going pretty much insane. I had never had so many consecutive opportunities to kiss her. This was the 4th time we were interrupted including that moment in her truck before the short bloodsucker showed up.

Still I was happy. I knew she was having a hard time right now, but honestly these past days have been the happiest days of my life. My Bella was finally responding to me. I smiled as I recalled our last almost kiss.

She ran away from me and I caught her pulling her close to me. The second my arms were around her waist I smelled her arousal. I picked her up in my arms not able to resist the impulse of bringing that wonderful scent closer. She squirmed around in my arms and her scent perfumed the air around us. It was my own personal hell and heaven. I wanted to attack her. Instead I ran back to her room and let her fall in her bed. Her irritation made me smile because I knew she wasn't truly irritated. She went from irritably screaming "JAKE" to longingly whispering "Jake" in less than a minute. I remember brushing my thumb over those lips from where my name escaped. I moved closer. Her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. "Breathe Bella," I whispered as another shot of her arousal hit me. I moved even closer. I would have kissed her, but I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her. I wanted her to make the move. She did. I felt her lips against mine but then we were interrupted.

I sighed as I came back to reality. I heard Bella's footsteps as she headed for the kitchen and I silently followed her.

"Whatchu making?" I asked startling her. I enjoyed annoying her more than I should.

"Jake, just sit down. It's not like you won't like it." Her little hands attempted to push me away. I smiled and stepped back a bit

"You would make a wonderful wife one day." I said into her ear enjoying the little shiver that went through her body at the sound of my voice. I wanted to stay with her, but I was still hard and knew I had to calm down. I walked to the living room and pretended to watch some TV. A few minutes later the smell of food assaulted my nose.

"That smells delicious, Bells" I said to her. Although it was true, I wasn't truly talking about the food. The second I entered the kitchen I noticed her scent everywhere. She sat down in front of me without saying a word. I wanted to make conversation but I could tell she didn't really want to talk. Instead I grabbed a newspaper and stared at it like it was actually interesting. It was torture. I could feel her eyes on me yet she kept silent. We finished eating in silence then she stood up taking my plate and her own to wash.

I couldn't take it not knowing what was on her mind anymore so I stood up and walked up behind her. Immediately, she froze in place and I heard her heart begin to beat faster. Before she could protest, I pulled her towards me and locked my arms around her. I expected her to push me away or to 'Jake' me in a nervous tone. Instead, Bella actually leaned into me as a little sigh escaped her lips. My heart soared.

Suddenly I was splashed with soapy water. I stood there stunned for a second. I was too happy with her response that I failed to notice when she had dipped her hands into the soaped water. I recovered and quickly grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and poured it down her body.

"Jake" she squealed annoyed while looking down on herself. I followed her eyes and instantly knew that was a mistake. Her clothes consisted of a white tank top and tiny shorts. _Water and white equals my personal Hell and Heaven._ I tried my best to stay in control of myself but Bella truly was my Hell and Heaven. While my mind was still stuck in the fact that her white top was now soaked in water, she took me by surprise again. This time she grabbed the spray nozzle and attacked me with it. Enjoying every second of this moment I slowly trailed towards her and snatched the spray nozzle from her hands immediately spraying her back. Aimlessly she put her hands up in attempt to block the water.

"Okay, okay Jake, I give" she cried when I didn't stop. I stopped and grinned at her. My heart rejoiced when a little giggle escaped her. It wasn't often my Bella giggled. I walked towards her trapping her against the sink and reached around her to set the pray nozzle back in place. I notice her heart begin to race and again I smiled. She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes and I was lost. I wanted to kiss her but her whole body soaked was not part of the plan. If I kissed her now I knew I would not be able to stop when she asked me to. I had to get away now.

"Bells I have to get home" I said reluctantly.

"Oh," she stated her voice full of sadness, as she looked down.

"Bella," I pleaded. "It's not like I want to go."

"I know." she looked up at me her eyes covered with sadness. I hated causing her any kind of grief. My hand reached for her face. She gently leaned into my hand closing her eyes as she sadly whimpered. I pulled her face up and she looked at me again.

"Bells," I trailed my hand over her cheek and then to her lips. She closed her eyes as she began to breathe harder. "I will be back" I stated my voice coming out lower than I intended. I was pleased to hear her heart skip a beat. I leaned in towards her to kiss her cheek and left her before she could say another word. I ran.

I was outside her house when the smell of leech assaulted me once again. This time I decided I would find the source and kill it. I ran.

End Notes:

Thank you so much for reading! Please pretty please let me know what you think.

I'm trying not to move too fast in this story cuz I want Bella to really fall for Jake. I've had my own Jacob in my life and I kinda understand the not being able to love your best friend thing. So in the name of my own Jacob I want to give this Jake everything. He deserves the world!

Unless you want me to move faster… lol

Sooo coming up Bella's POV with the water spray thingy and a certain Bloodsucker's POV. Can you guess which bloodsucker?

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	5. Chapter 5 My Hell and Heaven Bella POV

A/N: I squealed with delight at the sight of just three reviews. Thank you it means the world to me. Seriously I'm so happy I was motivated to keep writing. So BringMeBelugas, cloudshadow22, and BigTimeGleeBTR this chapter is for you. Thank You. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I wished Jacob belonged to me but he doesn't so I have to settle with my imagination.

Chapter 5

My Hell and Heaven? Bella POV

Bella's POV

Noticing Jake was done with his food I stood to go rinse the dishes off. I could feel his eyes on me and it was making me nervous. I couldn't concentrate on the simple task of washing dishes. I didn't hear him get up but suddenly I felt his heat from behind me. Although he wasn't touching me I could feel him. I couldn't move nor did I want to. I was paralyzed by his heat. I felt his arms surround me and his scorching heat burned through my clothes in the most amazing way. I couldn't object even if I wanted to. I found myself leaning in to him needing to absorb all his heat. I heard a soft moan and I realized it was me. Without thinking I jerked away from him, put my hands in the sink full of water and soaped, and threw it unto my Jake. _My Jake_, I thought to myself while my eyes roamed over his now wet body. I noticed he sparkled, but not in a vampire kind of way, in a wet sexy I wanna fuck kinda way. I had no time to scold myself for letting my mind drift off. The second I realized where my mind was heading, I felt water pouring down my head onto my shoulders and soaking up my clothes.

"Jake" I shrieked looking down on my now wet clothes. I felt his eyes burning through me and I looked up at him. A weird expression crossed his eyes making me feel uneasy under his gaze. "Hell and Heaven" he said so low I doubted he even realized I heard him. I was confused. _What did Hell and Heaven had to do with anything right now?_ In attempt to get away from his gaze and weird statements, I grabbed the spray nozzle of the sink and sprayed water all over him as well as all over my kitchen due to my terrible aim. I expected him to evade getting soaked; instead, he stood there staring at me. It was rare when a human could take a wolf by surprise twice in one day. I couldn't help the smug feeling that came over me. Suddenly determination crossed his eyes and I knew I was dead. He took his sweet time walking to me which only increased my nerves. I tightened my grip on my water spray weapon, as if I could keep him from taking it. His hands reached for it without even touching me he took it like nothing. He was glorious and wet. Instantly I was showered in water. I knew I had no way to retaliate so let him have his win.

"Okay, Okay Jake, I give." I announced my defeat. The way he smiled at me though, had me feeling truly victorious. Without a care in the world I giggled in delight. Jake was suddenly too close to me. I thought for sure he would kiss me now when I realized the reason he leaned closer was to set the spray nozzle back. I was shocked at the little disappointed feeling that pressed my heart. Our eyes met and I was falling in a never ending pool of Jake. I needed to get closer to him.

"Bells, I have to get home." His words stopped me from taking that small step into his arms.

"Oh," I said as another shot of that disappointed feeling griped my heart.

"Bella, it's not like I want to go." He sounded almost as sad as I felt.

"I know" I said although what I really wanted to say was _then don't go. M_y eyes locked unto his again. _God he's beautiful_ I thought while he placed his hand on my face. I closed my eyes reveling in his touch as I leaned into the heat of his skin. A whimper escaped me as I realized then how much I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Bells," he whispered while making me look back up at him. His eyes melted me. Then his hand began to melt me further as he began to trace my lips with his burning fingers. My breathing hitch and my eyes closed once more. I had the urge to lick his finger. "I will be back" he promised as he kissed my cheek. Before, I could react he was gone.

I sank onto the floor still breathing hard. I smiled as his little 'Hell and Heaven' phrase took meaning to me. Jake was my Hell and Heaven. As I took in my surroundings I erupted into laughter. _Only Jake and Bells could turn a kitchen into a small pool._ I laughed again truly enjoying myself. _I shouldn't be happy._ I thought to myself as another round of laughter took over me. "I am crazy" I said to my empty kitchen. _You're crazy if you think you're confused about Jake._ My thoughts responded me. I knew kept lying to myself every time I denied the fact that I was falling for him, but I couldn't think about it just yet. Instead I began searching for the mop and occupied myself with cleaning our little water battle zone.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l

Yesterday after Alice left Bella…

Alice's POV

I floored the car all the way home. I could hardly contain my excitement as I stormed into the house colliding into my brother's arms.

"Alice" he whispered his voice full of emotion.

_Oh Edward! I missed you so much. I saw it. It's about time you came to your senses. Don't you ever again attempt to commit suicide, it would kill us all. I saw Bella. She misses you. I can tell. Oooohhh I'm so happy Edward. You will be happy and I will have my best friend. WEDDING, I can plan the wedding… _My thoughts were a jumbled mess. He smiled at me and pulled away to look at me.

"Stop thinking so fast" he chuckled. I grinned back at him. He was happy, but I could see how much he had been hurting. "Alice," he hesitated asking me what he wanted to know. I could see how uncertain he was with his decision, but I couldn't let him change his mind again. "Can you see how she will take my return?" he finally asked.

My thoughts immediately flickered to Bella and the dog. I hated that I couldn't see her as long as her decisions were so tangled with him. I knew there was something there just not exactly quite there yet.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." He stated as he slumped into the barely even used couch while he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Edward," I began, although he could see my own fears through my thoughts, I had to keep him from changing his mind. "You can't keep pretending it was right the way you ended things." My thoughts flickered to my vision of her jumping off the cliff and I saw him wince. "She's clearly not over you." I showed him her reaction at the mere mention of his name "If you truly want her to be happy you have to face this. Either you get the girl back or let her live her life. Either way," _although I prefer you get the girl back, _"you have to do it the right way." _I miss my best friend Edward. _I knew it was unfair but I begged him through my own pain. _It's not fair to put the whole family through this pain as well. We all miss her terribly. She's a part of us too._

I saw his decision before he announced it to me. I sat down in dismay.

"I will go alone" he said as the rest of his plan unfolded in my head.

"You can't go alone it's not fair." I argued, though I knew it was useless.

"It's for the best. I won't intervene unless I really see it's for the best." He stood and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Alice" he kissed my cheek and disappeared. I was miserable. I was so certain I would be able to get back to my friendship with Bella and now Edward ruined everything again.

I ran to my husband's arms and sobbed tearlessly as he held me close.

End Notes:

By the way I will totally fail my English class cuz I can't bring myself to write my research essay. This is just so much more fun. College sucks.

Anyways hope you guys are enjoying this. Please Review. It makes me so happy every time I read a new review. Whenever I read on other people's fics how much reviews make them write faster I always thought it was just something they said but now I completely understand how true that is.

Reviews motivate no matter what they say. So please tell me what you think =D

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	6. Chapter 6 Losing Her

A/N: AAAhhh this chapter was so hard to write. I'm not completely happy with it but it had to be done. I don't think there will be any other Edward's Pov. I liked torturing him but I am no good with writing him. I hope its good enough.

Disclaimer: Everything Twilight still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

Losing Her

Edward's POV

I had made up my mind. I was going to watch over Bella for the next few days and assess whether she was doing well without me or not. Then I will make the decision to stay away from her for good or not. I went over my plan as I drove to Forks. With each mile I passed I grew more and more anxious to see her. September 16, 2005 was the last day I saw her. It had been exactly 6 months and a day since I last set eyes her lovely face.

I was about an hour away from her house when a rush of red flew through the trees that surrounded the empty road. I knew that red. I had been tracking that red for a while in failed attempts to distract myself. I brought the car to an abrupt halt on the side of the road and followed after her. She was waiting for me. Her mind was enraged with thoughts of James, her sorrow, and dogs. I knew immediately where she'd been and it infuriated me to know how close she had been to my Bella. _Why hadn't Alice seen this?_ I wondered as I crouched ready to attack her.

She whipped her hair and laughed a menacing laugh.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, What am I gonna do with you?" She scolded me her voice a threatening whisper. She began circulating me. Her thoughts were now simple._ A mate for a mate _kept repeating over and over in her head like a mantra. Suddenly she stopped behind me _I will kill Bella_, Her thoughts screamed at me. I hissed at the sound of Bella in her mind while she displayed a number of images of how she planned on hurting her. She laughed again taking in my pained expression.

"It's only fair Edward." her voice switching to that of a mother soothing her child then right back to a furious scream mixed with a hiss. "You killed James." She seemed ready to kill, but she retreated. She then made a whistle like noise and disappeared into the trees.

I followed determined to end her. I would not allow her to get close to my Bella. I heard her laugh one more time before 3 vampires blocked her exit. The middle one took a step forward.

I crouched ready to kill them. I did a quick search of their thoughts but found nothing but blood-thirst. Immediately I recognized they were newborns and therefore I stood no chance with 3 against 1. I began planning my way out when their own planned slipped off one of their minds. _Don't fight him unless he attacks. Do not let him follow. I want him alive. A human for every minute you hold him back. _Simple instructions, I knew she had carefully planned this. Every minute I stood there a human would die. I wanted to fight, but if I died Victoria would still be out there. I knew I had to walk away. I ran back to my car and found my phone ringing with Alice's number flashing on the screen.

"Edward!" her tiny voice shrieked "Why the fuck didn't you answer? I must have called a million times to try to warn you. Please tell me you're okay. What happened? What does she want? Why is she so close to Forks?" Her words came out too fast even for a vampire.

"Alice!" I stopped her "I left the phone in the car. I'm fine. She had no intention of hurting me. She wants Bella, a mate for a mate" I repeated her little mantra.

"You have to let me go Edward. We have to keep her safe. All of us, we can kill Victoria." I knew I needed them to keep her safe so I agreed.

"Fine, but, not in Forks" I responded as I began to formulate a plan.

"What do you mean not in Forks?" She questioned then saw my plan for herself. "Oh," was all she said. I hated Alice's pain too but Bella's safety was more important at the moment.

"I won't interfere in her life unless I'm sure, Alice." I pleaded with her. "I need her to be happy. We can protect her without her knowing. You will stay anywhere and everywhere between Seattle and Forks. We can easily cross the distance if necessary. Please tell Carlisle the rest. I have to go now. I need to make sure she's okay."

"Okay Edward, but I can't see if this will work. There seems to be no plan to attack from her yet. I'll let them know. Please call me and tell me how Bella is. I can't see her future with her being so close to the mutt." A tiny sob slipped out of her. I knew how much it hurt her but this was the best way.

"I will Alice" I said and quickly hanged up.

I was back on the road driving even faster than I normally would. My thoughts slipped back to yesterday. Rosalie called me telling me Bella had jumped off a cliff and disappeared from Alice's visions. In that second I had felt myself die. My life without Bella was nothing. I had to make sure. Alice's visions were subjective and I couldn't jump to conclusions when it came to Bella's life. She had to be alive, she just had to. Without another though, I dialed her number hoping Charlie would answer and tell me what I needed to know. The phone rang and rang, and I was losing my patience. Finally a male voice answered, but it wasn't Charlie.

"Swan residence" the voice said. I was aware of two hearts beating, one of them suddenly increasing in speed. I asked for Charlie and he informed Charlie was not there. Then I heard her.

"Jake, who is it?" her voice chimed in. _Bella_, it was my Bella. If my heart could beat it would be jumping off my chest. Suddenly I panic.

"Jacob please" I begged him, "whatever you do, do not hand her the phone"

"Jake, give me the phone right now" Bella sounded irritated. My chest ached for her. I had been missing her for way too long and hearing her voice was the most painful and beautiful torture I could think of. Still I couldn't disrupt her life now.

"I just wanted to speak to Charlie, not…" my voice trailed off. I couldn't say her name. The ache in my chest was too much. It hurt to think of the love I left behind. I thought about her constantly but never out loud.

"He's at a funeral" I was confused for a second then realized he was talking about Charlie. I quickly thanked him preparing to hang up when she spoke again.

"You can't tell me who I speak to or not. Give me the phone right now Jacob Black." I could hear her irritation and I pictured her standing with her hand held out for the phone. Her voice made me weak. I missed her too damn much. I knew if I heard her speak to me I would lose the battle I fought every day to stay away from her. I begged Jacob not to hand her the phone over and over again. Then there was the rustling of the phone and My Bella's voice surrounded me.

"Hello," I stayed silent enjoying every second I got of her voice. "Who is this?" she asked and waited. I could hear her breathing; I could hear her heart beating. I missed her. I was lost. I hanged up the phone and I was on the road in mere seconds. I had to see her.

By the time I finished recalling her beautiful voice I was home. I parked the car and ran to Bella's home. I wasn't sure how close I could get without being detected by the wolves. If they knew about Victoria then most likely they were keeping watch. I got as close as I dared to her house, but it wasn't enough. A few hours ago I had heard her voice and now I wanted to see her. I knew she was home because her truck was there.

I climbed a high tree grateful wolves didn't actually climb and worked my way from tree to tree until I was positioned to view her window. It was opened and that made me wonder if she still hoped I would climb in. I waited for a bit but she never came in to her room. Her house was silent and I couldn't tell in which room she was in. I made my way to a tree that gave me a clear view of the entrance. I broke a branch of the tree and threw it at the door hoping the noise would make her come out for me.

I heard her terrified screamed and I mentally kicked myself for scaring her. Finally I saw movement through the window next to the door and a second later she was there. She looked around cautiously and finally looked down. I saw as irritation tinted her eyes and she slammed the door.

I didn't like irritating her but I loved being able to finally see her. She was beautiful. I could see the changes that took place in her body while I was away. Her hair was longer. Her hips had more curve to them as did the rest of her.

I heard her move up the stairs and I quickly moved to the tree that let me see through her window. She threw her door open and warily took in her surroundings. I wondered if she could feel me. Then she came up to the window and looked through the trees. She looked right at me and for a second I thought she had seen me, but then she sighed and pulled out a phone from her back pocket. She walked to her bed, laid out in the middle and flipped through her phone. She was beautiful. I missed being closed to her so much I almost gave in to climbing in to see her.

She was intently looking through her phone and I was instantly curious. I wanted her phone number terribly bad. _How did I not know she finally had a cell phone? _I wondered while taking out my own phone out. I put it on silent and changed the settings on the brightness just in case. Quickly I texted Alice; I told her Bella was fine and asked her to get me her cell phone number.

For the next few minutes I watched as Bella listened to what I assume were her voice mails and flipped through her texts. I couldn't make out what was being said through the phone so I settled with watching her expressions change: fear, irritation, disgust, happy, adoration and even giggles. I could not even imagine how or what things were being said to her to cause so many expressions to flicker through her. All I knew was that I was jealous of whatever made her giggle. She wasn't much for giggles when I was with her.

When she was done with her phone she looked at the clock several times as if she was waiting for something or someone. A look of eagerness crossed her features and then she disappeared out the door.

As if on cue Alice's message came through. "Thanks for the CALL! I'll send u her # asap"

I didn't respond as someone's thoughts began to assault my mind. _Bloodsucker, Bella, Bloodsucker, Bella, Bloodsucker, Bella… _It sounded like an internal debate probably from one of the wolves. _Bella must get to Bella. _I was angry that whichever wolf was sent to keep watch didn't thoroughly search the vampire scent first. Finally I saw the source of the thoughts. Jacob, half naked, walked over to Bella's window and silently launched himself off a branch from a small tree effortlessly landing in her room. _That way if she kicks me out she'll have a longer way to go._ He thought satisfied with his cleverness.

With Jacob here I had a clearer way to hear exactly where Bella was through his thoughts which were concentrated on her almost as mine where. I was intently listening to the shower when a series of images of a naked Bella in the shower hit me. I was angry at this dog. I wanted to rip his throat out and burn his body. I had to fight my instincts hard so I could stay still and remain undetected. The set of images in his head then switched to a movie. I heard Bella moan from where she was in the shower. For a second I thought Jacob's fantasies weren't a fantasy and I almost took off to kill. I was relieved when I glanced back through the window and saw Jake still there and not with Bella. He was so caught up in his little fantasy he missed out on a true Bella moan. That I was happy about, I had heard Bella moan through her dreams and that was something I wanted only for me. Finally I heard Jacob mentally scold himself for daring to think in such way of my Bella. Again he was so deep in thought he missed when she came in.

Her little gasp of surprise made my arms twitch with the need to hold her. Instead I watched as another man reached for her and took her in his arms. The ache in my chest threatened to rip me apart. I hadn't truly known jealousy before now.

Bella began talking and to my dismay he shushed her voicing an apology to her. I wanted to hear her voice so bad. I hadn't even heard her say a complete sentence yet. I missed her.

More jealousy gripped through me as I saw Bella pushed herself further into his embrace. I saw how she looked at him through his eyes and if I thought I regretted leaving her before I was wrong. I now truly regretted it. All the pain I had gone through was nothing compared to the pain of seeing her in another man's arms, especially a man from who I could read his thoughts.

I wanted to leave, but the fact that I missed her too damn much wouldn't let me.

"Who called earlier?" Bella's voice brought me out of my head. I heard through the dogs mind she meant my phone call. I wondered if he would tell her it was me who called. _Probably not_ I answered myself as I heard how much he hated that she still wasn't truly his. At that my jealousy eased a bit. _She was still my Bella._

Sadly I now watched the moment she realized it had been me. I could see the pain in her eyes which mirrored my own pain. Once more my arms twitched wanting to hold her and tell her I would never leave her again. She knew it was me, but she still pressed the dog who was stumbling with his words unsure of how to tell her. For a second I thought he would lie to her to ease her pain. I knew I would've most likely lied. He didn't lie though. The moment he said my name Bella broke down before my eyes. It was like being in hell burning.

"He hanged up." She whispered before tears began falling from her eyes. I couldn't listen anymore. This very moment I hated myself more than anything. _How I could I have caused her so much pain? _I wondered. I was still loathing myself when I finally noticed the scene before me. Bella wasn't crying anymore she was looking up at him all traces of pain gone. That ugly jealousy in me sparked once more. I saw the moment that dog decided to go in for the kiss and I lost it. One of the branches I was holding in my hand snapped and a wolf was now flying out the window.

I considered running but I knew any movement would be instantly detected. Instead I froze as I watch the mutt circle the area a few times wondering if it was another Cullen, meaning me, or someone else. Without completely finishing his search he went back to Bella. _What kind of security is this?_ I wondered as I realized that any other vampire could easily spy on them the way I have been for the past couple of hours.

"Bloodsucker" he explained

"Victoria?" She said fearfully

I watched the simple exchanged of words. _So they did know Victoria had been around_. He questioned her about Alice and then finally thinking about her security he decided to alert the rest of the pack. Bella being Bella didn't want to let him leave. I would've left anyway, but he didn't. He easily succumbed to her begging doing whatever she asked of him. I understood she was scared but still. He had to realize her security was more important right? Everything was so wrong. He was wrong for her. I wanted her to find someone who did what's best for her not just what she wanted. The dog simply settled for calling his alpha like Bella had suggested.

Enviously I watched as he settled in her bed taking her in his arms. I was so angry. I was considering ripping him apart. Bella was mine and he was dangerous to her. I recalled what I had seen in the alpha's mind some time ago. I tried calming down and went back to watching my Bella.

Bella fell asleep instantly but he stayed awake just watching her the way I used to when she was in my arms. Instantly I brightened as I remembered what came with her sleep. My favorite part of our nights which were her sleep talking and constant calling of my name. My joy was short lived. Now it was his name that she called not mine. I felt as if my heart was ripped apart. Her dream turned out to be anything but innocent. I saw and felt through Jacobs mind as she rubbed herself against him. I was angry. She had never done that with me. I knew she had wanted us to be more physical but she had never tried it subconsciously. I was losing her, my Bella, my reason for existence.

Her little moans in ecstasy were torture. Even though I was angry she awoke in me the desire I had long suppressed. The fact that I could also feel her through the dogs mind further fueled my own desire. I was grateful when the dog pulled away from her. At least now she wasn't rubbing her hot little body against him. She was beautifully sexy although I knew she'd never believe it. My eyes were cemented on her, and I, as well as the mutt, memorized every sound and movement she made. This went on for quite a while and then she settled down. The dog immediately ran right back into her bed like a moth to a flame and took her in his arms. When she awoke, the dog's mind was still on Bella's sleep talking behavior as he teased her. She changed the subject on him asking him about the alpha's instructions yet he somehow he managed to turn the conversation back to them. When Bella asked him if he had slept, he nervously teased her making her walk away from him. He followed her and threw her back on her bed.

Although jealousy was burning through me I smiled when I saw the genuine smile on Bella's lips. The dog wouldn't let me enjoy though. He was on the mission to kiss her again. This time he took his time building up the tension. I wanted to stop this kiss from happening. Fuck I hated this. I quickly reached for my phone and smiled when I saw Alice's message with Bella's number. Immediately I dialed it but not before the dog was able to brush his lips against hers lips. He pulled away from her unable to contain his desire for her and left her to answer the call

Few seconds later he was outside yelling obscenities while Bella stared at the phone hatefully before she answered it. She frowned at the silence. I smiled. I had to get away now. I couldn't stand much more of this torture. I couldn't just watch her slip away from me. I waited until the mutt was back inside. I jumped from tree to tree until I was far away enough and ran home. I got in my car and drove away from forks.

End Notes:

Well what did you think? Please Review.

Did you enjoy the little torture? I sure did.

Is anyone interested in a Victoria Pov? She's so much fun.

So coming up Jacob and a little more jealousy from certain characters… =D

Review Review Review!

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping!

A/N: Here's a little more Jake cuz after that ice block of Edward, we all need to get a little warmed up ;)

Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But in my dreams Jake is all mine… sigh.

Chapter 7

Shopping!

Jacob's POV

I was outside her house when the smell of leech assaulted me once again. This time I decided I would find the source and kill it. I ran.

I followed the scent in circles as it led me from tree to tree. Finally after a few minutes I found it led straight to the Cullen's house… errr mansion. I had never seen their place before. I was a bit discouraged after seeing what I was competing against. I knew I could never provide Bella with that kind of luxury. I mean what did I have to offer? Maybe if I got lucky our own little house in La Push which of course I would have to build myself.

Going back to the leech smell I decided to contact Sam and see if they figured who it belonged to, although by now I had a pretty good idea whose it was.

I pulled my phone out and made the call.

"Sam's phone," a female voice answered. It was definitely not Emily's voice, and I was surprised to feel my heart skip a beat at the sound of this stranger.

"umm who is this?" I asked feeling disconcerted.

"rude," she responded playfully. "Who are you, and why are you calling?" she questioned emphasizing the you's.

"Oh.. umm umm, I'm sorry. I just need to speak to Sam." I stammered, mentally kicking myself for sounding like such an idiot.

"Of course you do. This is Sam's phone you know." She said stating the obvious and ending with a little giggle that made my heart jump. I heard the rustling of the phone then Embry's voice came loudly through the phone.

"Hey man, Sam said to tell you when you call not to worry about the scent. It's just another Cullen."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Not worry? After what they did to Bella? Not worry?"

"Calm down Jake. Sam just doesn't want to start anything unnecessary."

"Fuck Embry, Which one of them is it?" I asked hoping it was anyone but him. I had no idea what his scent was like since I had phased after they left.

"Jake I… I don't know. Come home so you can discuss it with Sam after he gets back." I was sure Embry knew more than he was telling me. Either that or he was under one of Sam's orders so I didn't push him.

"Fine and bye" I shouted into the phone as I made my way back home.

I phased and ran home. Immediately I sensed Paul, Jared, and Sam but the second I phased they phased out. I was angry. I was now sure they were keeping something from me and I didn't like it. I ran to where I had sensed their location but they were gone. I followed their trail and ended right behind Sam's house where they were waiting for me. _Fuck. _Was my last thought after I phased back.

"What's going on?" I asked directing all my irritation to Sam.

"Jake, we got her." Jared said excitedly.

"What? What do you mean you got her?" I asked uncertain.

"The red-headed leech man. She's dead like she should have been ages ago." Paul responded with a huge grin that only made him look creepy.

"What how? Why didn't you guys call me?" It felt too good to be true, and I was a bit angry that I wasn't let in on the action.

"We didn't actually mean to fight her." Jared explained. "We followed her trail to see where she was and figure out what her plan was which is how we found her having a confrontation with one of the Cullens."

"We thought he was gonna kill her but she had more leeches with her. She escaped from Cullen but she never saw us coming." Paul eyes widened with excitement.

"When she was alone we attacked and killed her." Sam finally spoke.

"Yeah man we got her along with the 3 other bloodsuckers she had with her." Paul finished with another of his creepy grins.

I let myself fall onto one of Sam's patio chairs. It was too good to be true. The leech was dead. Bella was safe from her. "Bella!" I exclaimed getting right back up. "I have to tell Bella." I was about to take of when Sam stopped me.

"Jake the whole pack wants to tell Bella. We were thinking we could all tell her on tonight's victory bonfire." Embry said. I hadn't even noticed when he came out.

"It couldn't hurt to wait right?" I responded smiling like an idiot. I was bit too happy on how the pack already loved Bella as one of our own. Although I never imprinted on her they all treated her as if I had. Somehow she had managed to get inside everyone's hearts. "I guess I'll call Bella and invite her over then" I stated as I began to walk into Sam's house. I was so happy I had forgotten about our Cullen visitor. "Wait," I said turning around and glaring at Sam. "The Cullen that's here… It's him isn't it?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Yeah," Sam responded meeting my alarmed eyes. Anger began to shake through my body.

"You knew when I called?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I did." Sam said never flinching away from my stare. I hated that they had kept this from me.

"He left already" Embry said attempting to calm me down.

"Fuck Sam. You should've told me." I shouted at him.

"There was no need. You were with Bella. She was safe the whole time." He explained.

"and now? She's alone. I would've never left had I known he's near." I threw back at him.

"Jake he's gone." Embry tried reasoning with me again. "The others are still on patrol. If he comes anywhere near we'll know."

"I still don't like it" I said defeated. Bella and I have been finally progressing. I couldn't let that leech ruin everything I've worked so hard for.

l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l=l

Bella's POV

I spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the kitchen. It had almost been an hour of not thinking about Jake when his name appeared flashing on my cell phone screen ruining my streak. My heart did a little jumping dance inside me and I cursed out loud before answering.

"Hey Jake," I attempted to sound cheery, but in reality I was quite angry with him. _He spends so much time trying to get me to respond to him. When I finally figure out I wanted to respond back to him he just gets up and leaves me with nothing but a kiss on the cheek._

"Bells" his voice sounded breathy and my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. Fuck I hated how quickly I responded to him. "You're coming over tonight for a bonfire. We have some good news for you."

"Jake I'm working tonight" I informed him.

"Well call in sick. Believe me you don't want to miss this." He sounded so excited, but my anger was still not subsiding.

"If it's so important why don't you just tell me?" I questioned him.

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Jaaakeee" I whined, "You know I hate surprises" I reminded him.

"Honey, just trust me." He said and I felt myself weakening. For some reason I always loved it when he called me honey.

"Fine Jake" I said defeated. "But this better be good." I threatened.

"It will honey I promise." I couldn't help smiling now. I was actually excited at whatever was so good I had to be there.

"sooo give me a hint." I said as I took a seat and listened to my Jake's voice.

"ahh I can't. It would give it away." He answered and I laughed at how distraught he sounded. "seriously, I want to tell you so bad but I can't yet."

"I can act surprised later on" I tried to convince him but this time he laughed.

"Honey, you're not very good at lying, much less acting."

"Fine then I won't go."

"Like I said you're not very good at lying." He repeated while still laughing. "I'll see you later Bells. Get here around 6 okay. Love you. Bye." With that he hung up leaving me with my dumb excuse of an argument. I glared at the phone for a while as if Jake could see me, and then went back to finish cleaning the rest of the house.

When I was done I went to my room. I walked straight to my bed and climbed in as I let myself recall the morning with Jake for the million time today. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the object on my bed until I was laying over it. Feeling uncomfortable on my bed I moved aside and discovered a little box. Immediately curious I flipped it open and came upon a small note. Recognizing the handwriting I smiled and picked it up. Under it I found a small beaded bracelet. I took it in my hand and looked it over admiring the beautiful colors. In the front it had a small wooden plate. The rest of it consisted of wooden beads with different tones of yellow, red, and orange. It reminded me of the sun, my sun, my Jacob. I sighed feeling content and read the note.

_Bella, I know you're not much for jewelry but I saw this and couldn't help myself. It reminded me of how you make me feel. You're like the sun to me. Without you my life is dark and has no warmth. Honey, I love you more than words can say. I'll see you tonight. Love Jake. _

_Ps. As long as you want me, and even when you don't, I'll always be here, always yours._

After reading the note I found myself in the brink of tears. It was odd how he saw me as his sun when I always thought he was my sun. I instantly began putting the bracelet on when I noticed it was engraved inside. _Remember… Always yours._ This time the tears came. I had never felt so special like I did in that moment. I only wished Jake was here so I could actually hug him and thank him properly. I smiled through my tears and put my bracelet on vowing to never take it off. Somehow wearing it felt like a promise to always be his as well, but I wasn't ready to admit that. As soon as that thought came into my head I blocked it out. Instead I decided to find something nice to wear for the bonfire.

An hour later I had given up. I had closed scattered everywhere and for the first time I felt like a normal girl. I had absolutely nothing to wear. Grudgingly I decided that it was time to go shopping. I picked up my keys from my desk and raced to my truck. Once inside memories from our almost kiss assaulted me. I had wanted to kiss Jake so bad last time I was in here. If Alice hadn't showed up, I would have. I smiled half wishing she hadn't showed up then and instead shown up now to help me with my shopping.

I pulled out of the driveway but had absolutely no idea where to go. All my clothes shopping here before had been done by Alice. I considered calling Jessica for help but I wasn't really in the mood for her constant chatter. I drove around for a while and somehow came upon a small clothing store. I decided it was worth a try so I parked my truck and made my way out.

"Bella!" I had just had my hand on the door when out of nowhere Alice called out my name.

"Alice," I said in disbelief, "what? How? Why are you here?" I stumbled unsure of what questioned I wanted to ask.

"Shopping of course" She said smiling and skipping her way to me. "You think I would miss out on the day my best friend actually decides it's time to shop"

"You saw me." I giggled, not able to control my own excitement at the moment.

"Of course I did." She said walking into the tiny store like she owned the place. "Now what's the occasion?" she asked already holding out two outfits in her hands.

"Just a bonfire with the pack, so I just need something casual" I told her.

"Nonsense" she proclaimed. "Obviously this is important for you so it's not casual." She didn't probe for more information like I expected.

"Aaliceee," I whined as she ushered me into a dressing room and preceded to hand me outfit after outfit.

After a while I told her it was enough outfits. She pouted and tried to get me to try on some more outfits, but I refused. I was actually having a good time shopping, and I was glad to be with Alice, but shopping was still not my thing. I selected 3 of the outfits I had tried on and paid them quickly. Once outside Alice hugged me, told me how much she missed me, and disappeared. My happy mood dampened at the sight of seeing my best friend leave. I walked over to my truck and smiled when I saw 10 more outfits with matching shoes on the passenger seat with a note in true Alice style.

_Because 3 is never enough, plus I saw you wearing this black little number I selected for you. You will take Jake's breathe away. Trust me. _

I was in stuck between shock and joy. Alice was certainly something else.

I was hauling my outfits out of the truck when Charlie arrived home. I couldn't help laughing at his shock when he realized I had been shopping. He knew perfectly well how much I disliked it. He helped me carry it all up and smiled at me pulling me into a hug.

"What's that for?" I said feeling a bit awkward. Charlie wasn't really one for hugs.

"I'm just glad to see you excited about something." He said quickly after releasing me and turning to walk away. "Oh and Billy invited me to a bonfire. He said you were going too." He called out from the door and left.

Once alone I looked through Alice's outfits and found the black one she was talking about. Inside was another note. _Just give it a try please for me._ I laughed as I imagined her standing here pouting at me. I decided it was worth a try and slipped into it.

It definitely was not something I would normally wear but Alice was right. This would take Jake's breath away. I slipped on the flats that Alice selected and it was perfect. I turned around in the mirror feeling again like a normal girl. I felt pretty. The dress was a little too short but I felt wonderful._ I will shock the hell out of Jake and finally kiss him._ I thought and immediately kicked myself for having such thoughts. Even though I was actually beginning to have feelings for him I couldn't just kiss him. _Could I?I _With a groan I sat down on my bed and leaned my head on my hands. My mind was such a mess. I didn't want to think of my feelings for Jake, but I knew I was having feelings and that alone was driving me insane. Just then my cell phone rang with a message. It was an unknown number but somehow I just knew it would be Alice.

_Alice: just follow your heart. –A_

_ Bella: but my heart is mess_

_ Alice: Bella it's not so hard. Does he make you happy or does someone else?_

_ Bella: I don't know =/_

_ Alice: you do know. Hell I know and I'm not there. Bella you were fucking shopping think about it. You never shopped for HIM._

_ Bella: I didn't need to shop for HIM… and I didn't shop for this him either I did it cuz I had NOTHING to wear._

_ Alice: yeah keep lying to yourself… Listen, I just want you to be happy. My brother, he made you happy but he messed up Bella. I know he did. As much as I want you to be part of my family I realize it's not what you want anymore._

_ Bella: I do want to be part of your family._

_ Alice: I saw how much it hurt you to hurt him when I showed up the first time_

_ Bella: that's only cuz he's my friend_

_ Alice: I saw when you almost kissed him before the phone interrupted_

_ Bella: that was a mistake_

_ Alice: I saw you going crazy over him all morning_

_ Bella: ugh fucking know it all bloodsucker._

_ Alice: =p you been hanging out with dogs too much_

_ Bella: how you get my number anyways_

_ Alice: don't forget I'm a fucking know it all bloodsucker.=p_

_ Bella: Fine I'm wearing this stupid outfit and I'll just see how tonight turns out._

_ Alice: yay (happy dance)_

_ Bella: you can be such an idiot for a vampire._

_ Alice: you love me and my shopping_

_ Bella: Hey he doesn't know you're texting me right? Or that you saw me? How is he?_

_ Alice: Grrrrrr we're not talking about him Bella. He doesn't know. That's all I'm saying okay. I love you. Now get ready it's almost time to go_

_ Bella: Love you too._

I sighed after our conversation. Honestly I felt better. I hated that I had asked about Edward but I couldn't help myself. Edward was a huge part of my life how was I supposed to just forget about him. A second later I gasped at my own thoughts. I hadn't really allowed myself to think his name like this.

"Edward" I called out loud tentatively. I waited. Realizing I wasn't acting normal I moved my hands to where the supposed ache used to be. All I felt was my heart increasing in speed. I knew there was no way I was completely healed, but at least I was on the right track. I pulled myself up and finished getting ready to go see Jake.

End Notes:

So as I started writing this chapter and a few more ideas popped into this little head of mine so I switched some stuff around. I had initially planned to have the bonfire in this chap but it became impossible…

Next chapter will be epic I promise =D

BringMeBelugas I hope you caught my little clue, I wanted to put in the whole thing here but just wait till next chap… jijijiji =D

Oh and please don't forget to review… trust me I treat my reviewers very well.. I love you all

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	8. Chapter 8 Impossible Possibilities

A/N: Gahhhh this is my favorite chapter lol…

Ok so first thing.. I just want to announce that I have a special treat for my reviewers so review and wait for my response… I like to treat my reviewers because they are indeed awesome for taking the time to tell me their thoughts.. I love you guys so very much

Sam Rankin! Thank you so much for your review it really made me hurry up and update lol please send me an email or something so I can send you the review treat too I'd hate for you to miss it. =D As for the alternate endings I would really have to think about it. Edward is not really in my good graces so I like to punish him and I could never make Jake suffer for too long. Have I mentioned I'm in love with Jacob hahaha..

Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just dream of endless impossible possibilities.

Chapter 8

Impossible Possibilities

Bella's POV

I felt like an overdressed idiot as I drove over to La Push. The dress Alice got me was truly a beautiful dress. The top part was in an off the shoulder style and met in the middle creating a mid-low neckline. It was shorter than I would normally wear but it wasn't way short. I really did like the dress, but I had a feeling it looked like I was trying too hard. I had tried wearing makeup but somehow it felt too weird on me and I settled for just a bit eyeliner and mascara. I tried curling my hair and that quickly turned out to be a fail. By the time I finished curling my hair the first set of curls had gone down. I did a quick search online on how to make curls last and found out I needed hair spray to get them to stay. I didn't even dare to try working with hairspray. Maybe I was trying too hard.

As I entered La Push I realized I had no idea where the bonfire was supposed to be. I took my phone out to text Jake and the light dancing on my wrist caught my attention. My bracelet was glowing, or at least it appeared to be glowing. It reminded me of burning firewood. I was so distracted with the light I forgot I was driving and almost drove off the road. Somehow I managed to regain control of the truck and pulled up onto the side a bit rattled. I ran my fingers through my bracelet and was struck by an odd sense of security. I waited a few minutes till my heart rate went back to normal and continued on my way. I decided to head to Sam's place. If no one was there then I would text Jake.

When I stopped outside Sam's little house the nerves I had been feeling all day increased tenfold. Not to mention the fact that I was wearing a way too short dress. I was regretting listening to Alice when my door was pulled open. Right there in front of my eyes was Jacob, my Jacob. He smiled at me making my heart rate increase dangerously and I melted.

"Your hair is curled." He said while reaching for a small strand. I smiled shyly and attempted to get out of my truck. Of course in true Bella fashion I tripped and landed right on Jacob's arms. "Honey, if you wanted me take you in my arms all you had to do was ask. No need for tripping." I put my hands on his chest with the intention to push myself away from him, but was instantly frozen when our eyes met. I realized I was exactly where I wanted to be. Instead of pulling away from him I wrapped my arms around Jake's neck, and hugged him breathing in his woodsy scent.

"Jake" I whispered as his arms automatically wrapped around my waist. When I did pull away I stood on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" He asked causing me to giggle.

"For my bracelet" I said while moving my wrist around to catch the sun's light on it. "I love it, Jake. Thank you." Suddenly my phone, which I didn't even remember I had been holding on my hand, slipped off and fell at my feet. Jake immediately leaned down to grab it. I stood looking down on him as I felt his gaze move from my new flats, up my legs and thighs, over my dress up to my uncovered shoulders, and finally to my face. Something I hadn't seen before flashed in his eyes. Any kind of insecurity I felt at my appearance banished at the sight of Jacob's reaction to me. I should've been blushing with embarrassment. Instead a new feeling confidence over flooded me. I took my phone from Jake's hand and began making my way inside Sam's house leaving him to follow behind me.

The moment I went in, the room fell silent and all eyes were on me. My confidence was quickly banishing. Embry and Quill were on the couch arm wrestling, Sam was on his way to the back door carrying some stuff out, and Emily was in the kitchen. Embry was the first to recover and let out a wolf whistle which immediately made me turn red as a tomato. Quill grabbed a book of a side table and banged it on his head. Emily laughed at their reactions and Sam shouted a "Hey Bella" before disappearing outside. Jake walked over to Quill snatched the book he had just used and banged it once more on Embry's head causing Quill to erupt in laughter.

"Sorry Bella," Embry quickly apologized while rubbing his head and I began laughing along with Quill and Emily who then walked up to greet me.

"You look beautiful Bella" She said while pulling me into a very Emily hug. I hugged her back and offered to help her with the food. I followed Emily into the kitchen and Jake walked outside telling me he'd be right back. A few minutes later Sam's little house began crowding as one by one of the pack members walked in.

"Bella" Jake called out to me and took my hand leading me to the couch in the living room. We both sat down and he pulled me close to him leaving his arm around my naked shoulders. A shot of electricity ran through me at the small little contact of his arm on my shoulder.

"Jake," I began feeling a bit nervous with the over crowdedness. Self-consciously I leaned closer to him. "What's going on?"

"Remember I told you I had some good news?" he whispered in my ear eliciting a small shiver from me.

"Bella" Sam spoke directly at me while standing in the middle of the living room as everyone else quietly gathered around. "We have a very important announcement. I wanted to do this outside but we had other people show up." He smiled at me as the rest of the room fell silent. "As of last night," He paused for effect. "The red-head leech you refer to as Victoria is no longer a threat to your life or anyone else's" The room erupted in cheers and I was speechless. I looked at Jake and he simply smiled at me waiting for my questions.

"Sh, sh she's dead" I stuttered as I tried to get my head to wrap around the fact that I was now safe.

"Yes honey, she's gone and she will never harm you" His arms squeezed me gently onto his side and tears began streaming from my eyes.

"But… how? When? Were you there? Did anyone get hurt?" A million questions flooded my head instantly as I looked around checking everyone for injuries.

"No one was hurt, and no I wasn't there… It doesn't matter how Bells. She's dead" He said grinning at me.

"Thank you everyone" I spoke through my tears. "I could never in a million years repay what you all have done for me." Suddenly everyone was hugging me and telling me how much they loved me.

"Okay guys let the girl breathe" Sam interrupted as he ushered everyone out.

"Sam, thank you" I said standing up to hug him.

"Bella, you're one of us now, and we protect our own." He said kindly returning my hug. I smiled at him and he left leaving me alone with Jake who was already behind me taking me in his arms. I leaned into his warmth and closed my eyes enjoying the true moment of peace. Jake's hands shot up and down my arms warming me up. After a few minutes of standing with Jake I turned around setting my hands on his very naked chest and I looked up at his eyes.

"Jacob" I whispered silently, but I knew he could hear me.

"Yes honey" he answered never taking his eyes off mine. I stared right back getting lost in them.

"I… I… I…" I knew what I wanted to do, but I couldn't find the courage to do it. I simply stood there stuttering like an idiot while my heart did millions of cartwheels in place. Finally as if reading my mind he lowered his face onto mine and very slowly brushed his lips against mine. My stomach was assaulted by the feeling of a million butterflies fluttering around. Unable to help myself I pressed my body and lips hard against him for a second before pulling away. He moved his face away but tightened his hold on me. I buried my head on his neck and smiled happily.

"You look sinfully beautiful you know Bells" he whispered into my ear. I shivered not sure if it was from his hot breath on my skin or his words. "You're driving me insane with that little dress of yours," he confessed in a strained voice while still holding me tight. "I love you" he whispered once more and pulled away from me gently. I smiled shyly at him and he took my hand leading me outside to join the rest of the pack.

Once outside I sat down next to Emily and watched as Jacob played football with his bothers. I enjoyed simply being. When they were done Jacob began walking towards me but was stopped by a beautiful young woman who I could only assume was Quileute. She put her hands behind his eyes and giggled. A sudden shock of jealousy shot through me. _Who was this girl, and why did she have her hands on my Jake?_ Question after question began to run through my head. Jakes hands flew to her hands over his eyes and he removed them turning around to face her. A few words were exchanged and Jake then broke out into one of MY SMILES. If I had been jealous before I was definitely wrong. Suddenly Jake took her into his arms smiling and hugged her in one of MY HUGS. I was enraged. She smiled at him radiantly and flirted shamelessly. Jake seem to be soaking it all in. I was about to get up and snatch him away when Embry sat down next to me putting his arm around me. I looked at him and attempted to smile.

"That's a sad excuse of a smile." He teased me making me scowl at him. He simply laughed.

"And you're a sad excuse of a man." I shot back a little irritated.

"Ouch, what's eating you?" he asked. "…and for you information, I'm very much of a man if you ever want any proof just say the time and place." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I erupted in laughter. "That's better" he stated while he laughed some more then he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I had almost forgotten my jealousy when I looked up and Jake was walking towards me with that girl's hand in his. I wished lightning would strike her dead right then and there.

"Aiyanna this is Bella, Bells, this is Aiyanna." He spoke to me but my eyes could only concentrate on their joint hands.

"Anna" she said smiling at me as she removed her hand from Jakes and extended it to me. I stared at it as I considered biting it off. Finally I planted a smile on my face and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said attempting my best polite voice. I stood up facing Jake. I could feel my eyes burning; I was at the edge of tears. "Well… I should get going." I said to Jake while I took the keys out of my hand bag and turned around making my way to my truck before the tears began falling. Of course, I barely took about two steps when Jake was in front of me stopping me.

"Bells? Why are you leaving?" He said completely clueless.

"I have to be up early tomorrow" I lied

"For what?" He asked knowing perfectly well I had no excuse.

"I just want to go home okay" I said attempting to walk away again.

"Well at least let me drive you home." He said taking my keys from my hand.

"Jake. No" I argued. "Go tend to your friend or something" I shot back blinking back tears.

"Bells" he said taking my hand in his, the same hand he held hers with. I immediately tried pulling away but he held on tightly.

"Jake let go" I yelled at him angrily now as my tears began to fall.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He tried again this time pulling me in his arms, those same arms that gave one of MY HUGS away to another girl.

"Please Jake" I begged through tears. "just let me go please."

"No never, I could never let you go." He answered me. "If you want to leave that's fine but I'm taking you home." He was holding me by my shoulders now and looking at my eyes.

"Jakey" the man stealer called out to him. His eyes left my face as he turned to look at her further sparking my jealousy. My hands automatically shot up to his face pulling him to look back at me. When his eyes met mine again I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him angrily right on the lips. He stood frozen for a half a second and I thought he was going to push me away. Instead his arms pulled me flushed against his body and he deepened the kiss. His hand tangled in my hair and my arms encircled his neck as my body attempted to get impossibly closer to him. My heart caught on the situation and began beating at a crazy rhythm. An unsolicited moan escaped my lips and he pulled away looking at me with wild eyes. Then he looked around at what I could only assume was in search for her. I let out an exasperated sigh and walked towards my truck. He followed me quietly this time.

"Bells, what was that about?" he questioned me once we were by my truck. I saw hurt in his eyes and I suddenly felt terrible.

"I'm not sure" I admitted to him avoiding his gaze.

"Don't get me wrong honey," he said while moving his finger under my chin to make me look at him, "that's the kind of kiss I've only dared to dream from you but…" he trailed off staring into my eyes.

He leaned down slowly as if to capture my lips but when I moved up against him he pulled away slightly only to move back into the same torturous pattern over and over again. My heart responded to him as did the rest of my body. I had never wanted anything so much. My lips tingled with need. When his lips did touch mine he didn't kiss me only slightly brushed against them only to pull away and repeat. My breathing hitched as I lost my patience. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself against him. I slowly I kissed him moving my lips firmly against his. He responded moving his lips impossibly slow, but I wanted more. I traced my tongue along his lower lip and he immediately deepened the kiss while still maintain his torturously slow pace. His tongue met mine. The taste of him and his woodsy aroma were intoxicating me. It was more than I could take. I felt like I would self-combust at any second. All thoughts of jealousy left me. All there was, was Jake and I. He never kissed me harder nor faster but the passion was there without question. When he pulled away we were both breathing hard. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Will you let me drive you home now?" He asked his unexpected husky voice sending a shiver down my body into my very core.

"Yes" I said my voice coming out breathy.

He opened the passenger seat and then ran to the other side and got in. As we pulled out I saw the girl, Anna, staring as we left. An uncontrollable smile took over me as a voice in my head taunted her saying _he's coming home with me._ I looked up at Jake who was staring straight ahead deep in thought. I scooted over close to him and his armed wrapped around me. He looked at me and smiled happily. I smiled back and closed my eyes. _My Jake._

End Notes:

Sigh… I repeat this is my favorite chapter so far. I love kissing Jake. I mean I love making Bella kiss Jake haha..

Sooooo what did you guys think of my version of kissing? Good? Bad? Too Much? Haha

Serious I want to hear your thoughts. So Review and well You know I'm good to y'all

Always yours

Nohemy 3


	9. Chapter 9 Hallucinations

A/N: Well first of thank you everyone who has read my story it means the world to me. I love all my reviews! You guys are awesome.

I'm extremely sorry for taking forever…

I hope you guys enjoyed the little extra I sent.

Disclaimer: Everything twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer etc etc…

Chapter 9

Hallucinations

Bella's POV

I knew I had lost my mind. I had kissed him, really kissed him. My mind kept drifting off into that kiss and as I sat here leaning against my Jake in complete silence I couldn't help wanting to kiss him again. I couldn't make sense of my head. I still wanted to know who this Anna person was. I looked up at Jake this time resolved to ask him about her but the look in his eyes stopped me. He had stopped driving and was looking at me as if trying to make sense of me. _Good luck with that, _I thought. I couldn't even make sense of myself. I realized time was passing by and I had to say something, do something. I was just staring right back at him like an idiot. As if on cue my heart began beating fast for the millionth time today.

"Bella," he said with a chuckle. "What are you thinking about?" The smile on his lips had my heart doing flip flops all over. I still couldn't speak. I had no idea what to say to him. "Honey?" he tried again this time sounding concerned. "Don't have a heart attack on me." His hands grabbed me by the shoulders as if to shake me back into reality.

"Sorry," I finally managed as I looked away and focused on my hands on my lap.

"What for?" he questioned as he gently reached for my chin and pulled me to look at him causing shivers to run down my body at the contact. I was beginning to realize that looking at his eyes always rendered me speechless. "You better not be apologizing for that kiss cuz there's no way I'll forgive you." His teasing smile only added to my mute spell but brought a smile to my lips. "I love your smile" he said huskily while moving his thumb slowly against my lips. My breathing hitched and my eyes closed at the sensation. Any hope for thinking was now gone. I was all feeling and instinct. I opened my eyes to look back at him. His eyes were focused on my lips. I knew what he wanted from me and it was the same thing I wanted from him. I nervously bit my bottom lip. "So why did you really want to leave?" he asked bringing back the image of that certain person he was giving my hugs and smiles to.

"I don't know" I lied to him.

"Bella, tell me. I can't read your mind honey" his attempt at convincing me did worse. That simple little phrase was enough to bring me to reality and remind me of how broken I was. I was suddenly feeling guilty like I had betrayed Edward. Maybe I wasn't in love with him how I used to be, I'll admit to that, but still what I had with Edward was stronger than anything I had ever felt before. I couldn't just get over it. I did want Jacob but I wasn't willing to let go of Edward just yet.

"Jake, I don't know." I lied again. "My head is a mess right now," true. "I don't know what's wrong with me," true. "I think you should leave," lie.

"You're still a bad liar." He sighed. "Why can't you just admit to yourself what you show to me daily?" He opened the truck door and began get out.

"Jake, wait…" I put my hand on his shoulder. He stopped but didn't turn to look at me. Kneeling by his side on the seat I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body against him. He sighed and turned around pulling me to him. "I'm sorry for ki…" He's lips where suddenly on mine shutting me up.

"I said you better not apologize for that." He said harshly. "You did it now you deal with it, and think about it, and let it drive you crazy cuz you know very well you wanted it and still want it right now." With that he ran off.

"Jake!" I called after him but he was most likely already too far to hear me. "I'm sorry for kicking you out…" I muttered before I began laughing. For a werewolf he could be really slow sometimes. I sat in my truck debating whether I should phone him and get him to come back or take the time to get my head together. I decided it was in both of our best interests that I get my thoughts in order. I looked down on myself and decided I couldn't think while wearing this stupid dress. I took my keys and walked into my house. Once inside I took it off immediately. I went over everything that happened as I made my way to my room. When I opened the door a flash shot through my room and disappeared. My heart began to thudding in my chest and I took a few steps back into the hallway. Something was very wrong. I had to call Jake. I reached for my bag to get my cell phone but realized I had left it in the truck. _Why couldn't things just be normal for once?_ I thought exasperated. After a few seconds I walked into my room put on some random clothes. I ran downstairs in search for the house phone to call Jake. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" _God I love his voice._

"Jake something's wrong here." I said hearing the shake in my own voice. I hadn't been aware how freaked out I truly was.

"I'm on my way" He said quickly.

"Wait. Where are you going? I'll go with you Jakey." a female voice chimed in. I was sure who that was and I hated that she was the one he was with right now.

"No. I gotta go." He said to her. "Bells what…"

"It's probably nothing" I interrupted him. "I'm just freaking out. I think I saw something. Maybe it was just my imagination. Omgosh Jake I'm going crazy. Just forget it everything's fine. I'll be okay. You have fun whatever you're doing ok bye." I hanged up before I changed my mind and begged him to come.

Why was this jealousy thing happening to me? I wondered as I dropped onto the floor in the middle of the living room. Maybe Jake should just give up on me and leave me. He would be better off without me to worry about. Tears began to fall at the thought of him leaving me too. _This Anna girl will get his attention and he will forget all about me soon._ I thought making myself cry even harder. I was too busy crying my heart out I never heard the door open.

"Bella?" his voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. My heart though, instead of rejoicing like imagine it would, it hurt. I refused to meet his eyes. He would just disappear like he did in my hallucinations. _That's what he was right now, a hallucination_, I convinced myself_, a very loud hallucination_. _He could never be real._ I thought to myself. "Love?" it tried again. It was an it, I couldn't call it a he because it was a hallucination. "Love, I'm so…" I put my hands on my ears because my hallucination kept talking to me. I just wanted Jacob to pull me back to reality before I truly went insane. I began rocking back and forth with my hands on my ears and my eyes shut tightly. _If I don't hear it nor see it, then it's not real_, I reasoned. Then cold hands, arms, swept me up and carried me. I shivered involuntarily. _Hallucinations don't have temperatures and can't touch much less carry_. I wondered confused but still refused to look. I was set down on a bed. I opened my eyes to look down at the bed I had been with Jacob this morning. I wanted Jake, sunny, happy Jacob. He was with Anna though. I began crying again. My hallucination had finally shut up.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice shot up the stairs bringing me back to reality. I looked around and was glad the hallucination was gone. I panicked and ran for my door to lock it. I didn't want Charlie to see me this way he would freak out. "Are you okay? The front door was opened" he called from my closed door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I forgot to close it."

"Why did you leave the bond fire early?"

"I wasn't feeling too well." I responded quickly.

"Oh… okay," he said. Then I heard his footsteps as he walked back down the stairs. I turned to walk back to my bed and ran straight into Jake. I would know his body anywhere.

"Damn Bells, you don't look so good" He said while holding me from the shoulders and studying me.

"Aww gee thanks, you sure know how to make a girl feel better." I shrugged off his hands.

"Bells. You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes then took me into his arms. "You're freezing honey. What happened?" he asked his voice full of concerned.

"Nothing, I just had a Bella moment" I answered not willing to explain my little hallucination episode.

"What's a Bella moment?" He chuckled.

"Ugh nothing, I just want to go to sleep. Go home Jake"

"Honey what happened? Don't lie to me. You and your room reek of bloodsucker. Which one was here?" he asked.

"Bloodsucker," I repeated as if the word was completely foreign to me. "Hallucinations don't smell" I said without even thinking.

"Hallucinations?" He looked at me truly worried, "What are you talking about?"

_If hallucination, talks, touches, and smells… then… it's not a hallucination._ I gasp at the little revelation and looked up at Jakes eyes in shock. "Jake." My voice shook. "it's not an it, it's a he."

"I'm sorry honey but what?"

"He couldn't had been here, he wasn't real." I was still trying to reason with myself.

"Honey" he shook me a little. "You're not making any sense."

"Edward was really here?" I asked him

"You didn't see him?"

"I, I, I…. I closed my eyes" I answered.

"You closed your eyes so you wouldn't see him." He said a bit amused.

"I thought I was going crazy."

"Bella, honey, you're not crazy." he pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "It's okay honey, everything's ok." He carried me to my bed and climbed in with me still in his arms. "Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow, spring break is over."

"Jake how many times have you run back and forth to my house today?" I asked. He laughed before answering.

"I'm used to it by now Bells, don't worry about that."

"We still need to talk about everything." I told him

"Of course we do, but now we should both get some much needed sleep"

"Night, Jakey" I said mocking Anna's little nickname for him.

"ugh not you too" he made a face. "Seriously I hate that" he said making me laugh. "Night, honey." He finally said and pulled me impossibly closer to him.

Edward's POV

I was mentally kicking myself for giving in. I shouldn't have tried to talk to her. My initial plan was to just make sure she was okay. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I saw her getting of her truck by herself and I couldn't help myself. I climbed through her window like used to and waited for her to come up. When she finally showed up she was practically naked. I had to run. It was too much for me, for my control. I had been away from her for too long and seeing her was just… Wow.

I didn't mean to scare her but I did just that. I watched through a tree and saw how she stood there practically paralyzed. Once panic actually set in she began looking for something then quickly dressed herself and ran down the stairs. I was still refuge in the tree while hating myself when I heard her voice. I realized she was calling the dog. Of course she would call the dog. As if a magnet her voice pulled me in and I found myself at her door. She was truly frightened. It was evident in her voice. Suddenly she backtracked and basically told him not to come. There was something in her voice I had never heard before. I could tell she was at the brink of tears when I heard a thud. Thinking she could've hurt herself somehow, at least that's what I kept telling myself, I barged into her house. She was in the middle of the room crying her little heart out. My need to read her mind was killing me. Unable to stop myself I called to her.

"Bella?" Her heart stopped beating. It actually stopped beating before taking off like crazy. Then the tiniest voice yelled at me in my head. Just one word but I knew it was her, her mind.

_ Hallucination._

I was stuck between confusion and joy at finally hearing her. She wouldn't look at me though and I needed her to see me. I couldn't help myself and called to her again.

"Love?" There was nothing but silence from her. She seemed so lost. "Love, I'm so sorry…" I trailed off as I noticed her covering her ears and rocking back and forth as she closed her eyes tightly. She looked truly crazy and I knew it was entirely my fault. I had broken her this way. I had caused this. I heard Charlie's cruiser coming down the street and carried Bella up to her room knowing she would hate to be found like this by him. As I held her in my arms I had the urge to run away taking her with me forever. Instead I put her down on her bed and attempted to wait till the last possible moment.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake…" She began to say over and over until I couldn't stand it much longer. Seeing firsthand the pain I had caused her and seeing her calling to another man was hell. I jumped out the window to escape the torture. I heard her begin to cry and I ran faster.

End Notes:

Poor Bella she's truly losing her mind.

But Edward needs to see how bad he hurt her.

Well like always I want to hear your thoughts so please pretty please REVIEW! =D

I'll hurry up with updates now that I have a break from school =D

Always yours

Nohemy3


End file.
